bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain James T. Kirk
James Tiberius Kirk is a character in the Star Trek universe played by William Shatner. Captain Kirk was the principal lead character in the original Star Trek series. Shatner voiced Kirk in the animated Star Trek series and appeared in the first seven Star Trek movies. Chris Pine portrayed a younger version of the character in the 2009, 2013, & 2016 Star Trek films, with Jimmy Bennett playing Kirk as a child. Other actors have played the character in fan-created media, and the character has been the subject of multiple spoofs and satires. Kirk also appears in numerous books, comics, and video games. The character has been praised for his leadership traits, and also criticized for his relationships with women. His middle name was not disclosed during the original series or movies. In "The Skank Reflex Analysis", Sheldon gives himself the rank of Captain for the Paintball Team following in the footsteps on Crunch, Kirk and Kangaroo. In "The Adhesive Duck Deficiency", the geo-location for their desert viewing of the meteor shower was given by Raj: 34.48 N, 118.31 W placing them within the Vasquez Rocks Park; the location of several Star Trek episodes including the one where Captain Kirk rolls a rock on to the reptilian Gorn which also makes appearances in two of Sheldon's dreams. In "The Apology Insufficiency", Sheldon toasts Captain Kirk upon his solution for the "Kobayashi Maru" simulation. Kirk reprogrammed the simulator and Sheldon attempts to reprogram Howard to apologize to him. In "The Staircase Implementation", Sheldon meets Leonard and asks him "Kirk or Picard?" to determine whether his sci-fi opinions are "correct". After thinking, Leonard replies that he prefers the original series to The Next Generation, but Picard over Kirk, which is the answer Sheldon was looking for. In "The Agreement Dissection", Sheldon uses a self-destruct sequence on his laptop, akin to when Captain Kirk in "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" threatened to blow up the Enterprise. In "The Nerdvana Annihilation", per the Star Trek series, Captain Kirk steals the cloaking device on 5027.3, which converts to January 10, 2328. (This refers to the Star Trek episode "The Enterprise Incident", which was actually set in late 2268.). In "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", Sheldon yells "Wheaton" like Kirk yelled "Khan" in Star Trek II. In "The Holographic Excitation", Sheldon suggests that he and Amy dress as Kirk and Spock. Spock appears as an action figure in "The Transporter Malfunction" (S05E20). In "The Egg Salad Equivalency", Leonard became extremely happy for various reasons, one of which was when he took an online quiz called "Which Star Trek character are you?" and he got Captain Kirk after 4 tries. Later, he admitted to Penny that he really does feel like Captain Kirk after having so many women show interest in him; Penny then tells him that this will stop if he keeps mentioning Captain Kirk, causing him to say "Message received" a la Shatner. In "The D & D Vortex" several references are made to Captain Kirk since William Shatner guest star's while playing D&D with Wil Wheaton. When Sheldon describes their group as a Star Trek landing party, he is Spock, Leonard is Kirk, Howard is Scotty and Raj is the guy in the red shirt that is killed or is Lt. Uhura. When Dr. Stephanie is around in the second season, she is labeled as their McCoy. Category:Star Trek Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Captain James T. Kirk Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Sheldon's Idols